Screens
A series of miscellaneous screens for Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. Each screen gives the Player an access to click, either to go next in progress, or back to the previous. List Robbin's Basics Classic Warning = A warning screen displays when starting the game. It tells that the Robbin's Basics game was intended to be an actual horror game, with few moments supposedly scaring the players and literally "spoopy". It also mentions not to let young gamers play this game, unless they're interested in playing horror games. Pressing any key leads to the main menu screen. |-|Main Menu = A main menu screen that allows access to either click on "START" to begin the game or exit to close by clicking on the red X button (top right). Clicking on "MENU" takes the player to the menu screen that lists "HOW TO PLAY", "OPTIONS", and "CREDITS". |-|How to Play = Although the "HOW TO PLAY" screen is more of a story summary than listing controls (which is actually found in the Options menu). The following story describes below: |-|Credits = The credits screen listed all of the credited creations by mystman12, with billboarding script from the Unity Wiki, few items requested by Joshua Valent, and giving special thanks from mystman12's siblings Cady and Ethan. |-|Pause Menu = On non-mobile version, the Player can pause the game to the pause menu when pressing the pause key (ESC by default). Clicking on "YES" or pressing the Y key takes the Player back to the main menu and clicking "NO" or pressing the N key resumes the game. On mobile version, the Player can pause the game by touching on the two black bars located next to the inventory. Nod.gif| YES HeadShake.gif| NO Robbin's Basics: Field Trip Reminder = This is the heads-up message from mystman12, including what the full game includes, the demo's summary, controls, and an opportunity to pledge the Kickstarter page. Although no extracted screen textures found in the game files, the screen display texts only: I'm doing a Kickstarter to create a full version of Baldi's Basics! It will include some great new features like randomly generated levels, new characters, new items, random events... And field trips! Just like this one! The goal of this field trip is to keep the fire going for three minutes. You'll have to grab firewood and use it to fuel the fire. Maximize your score for better rewards by loading as many sticks into the fire at once as you can! If the fire goes out, well... Run. Controls Left Click: Pick up firewood/Drop firewood in fire R: Drop firewood on ground (Useful if you need to speed up) Shift: Sprint Space bar: Look behind you Hold Escape: Quit the game Remember, the Kickstarter ends on Thursday, August 23 at 3:50 PM EST! Time is running out, so if you want to see Baldi's Basics expanded upon, please consider pledging! |-|End Cards = These end cards encourage players to help pledging funds to the game's Kickstarter page in order to let the full game happen. Robbin's Basics Full Game Early Demo Reminder = Important! This is an early demo of the full version of Robbin's Basics, which is still in developement. Everything in this demo is subject to change, and some things in this demo use placeholders. Also, due to how early in development the game still is, you may encounter some bugs! Truly the most horrifying part of any horror game. The best way to let me know about any bugs is through the demo's GameBanana page. This demo is focused on gameplay and some new features that will be in the full game, mainly random events and special structures. It is missing some things that will be in the full game, but have not been implemented in this demo, including horror and edutainment parody elements, field trips. new characters and items. level decorations, and more. There's a lot to look forward to in the full game! The level featured in this demo was created by the random level generator that will be used in the full game, with a few tweaks made by hand to better represent the final product. The level generator still needs a lot of tweaking, so in the full game, most levels should be even better than this one. I'd love to hear your feedback on this level though, so I can make the generator ever better! And, as always... WARNING! This game is actually a horror game kind of and not actually educational. Don't let your kids play it unless they like horror games, blah blah blah. There may be some flashing and loudness, possibly, I dunno... Spooks and parodies pf spooks abound. I'm rambling. I'm going to stop typing now. |-|Main Menu = A main menu screen without lists "PLAY", "OPTIONS", and "ABOUT". |-|About = This is a demo showing a small slice of things to come in the full version of Robbin's Basics! It's still in development, so everything in this demo, is subject to change and improvement! To check up on the latest status of the full game, use the links below to visit the official Basically Games website, or the demo's GameBanana page. Thanks for playing! Category:Game Mechanics